


Cherry on Top

by matan4il



Series: Bottom Robert Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Robert Appreciation Week, Bottom Robert Sugden, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: There's a small stain of sauce that has Aaron hypnotized. It's not the vanilla sauce itself. It's the location.





	Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bottom Robert Appreciation Week on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 5 theme: **Food**
> 
> Not beta'd and not what I anticipated, which seems to be my real theme for the week. Hope you enjoy!

There's a small stain of sauce that has Aaron hypnotized. It's not the vanilla sauce itself. It's the location. He has no idea how it possibly could have reached there, but it's right at the edge of Robert's jawline and Aaron is consumed by a need to lick it. They're in a room full of people and he can't think of anything else.

He keeps nodding at Vic, who has been running her mouth off as usual for a good ten minutes now, but he has no idea what she's on about. All he wants is to shove Robert up against the wall and make the man whimper and beg with his tongue.

They're in the middle of a party, though. The circumstances mean Aaron has no choice but to contemplate instead all the things he's going to do to Robert once they're alone. The biggest problem, however, is that Robert doesn't seem to be similarly distracted. He's moving about, talking to people, being his charming, suave self, which implies levels of concentration that shouldn't be there when he's been turning his husband on so much. Fuck the party, Aaron is clearly going to have to remedy the situation. He grabs a glass dessert cup from the table set out for the guests, one bursting over with ice cream, whipped cream, a cherry and some chocolate syrup on top. He takes the spoon and digs a bit into the cup, his eyes intent on Robert, waiting for the moment he knows he has his attention. Aaron doesn't have to wait too long. He never does. He takes a spoon with just a bit of ice cream and licks it without ever breaking eye contact with Robert. He can sense his spouse's gulp without even seeing it. Good.

Aaron doesn't even grace Victoria with a look when he gives her some excuse for why he has to go and, never averting his eyes away from Robert, he leads him to a back bedroom, glass cup still in hand. He locks the door behind as soon as they're both in, then turns around so quickly, he knows he's taken Robert by surprise, latches onto that tantalizing patch of skin. He can't even taste the vanilla, just the man who owns his soul. Robert makes a weird noise - something between a purr and a gurgle - and it pleases Aaron, maybe a little too much, that he can still draw new sounds out of him. He puts the glass down hurriedly on the first surface he can find and starts undressing Robert, kissing every bit of flesh exposed, buzzing from the moans and gasps it elicits. Still, Aaron doesn't take his time with it, he has a mission in mind. When he's finally got Robert naked, he makes him lie down on the bed, stomach down. He goes to grab the cup with the spoon still in it and starts spread its contents all over Robert, licks some melted trails here and there. The ice cream is still mostly cool and that draws out sharp intakes of breath, hands trying to clutch at Aaron's head and shoulders. He slaps them away, doesn't want the risk of Robert turning over.

Aaron has one more target in mind. Robert's perfect arse. With one hand, he spreads the cheeks carefully, with the other he decorates the hole with everything still left in the glass cup. Lets some of it slip inside. When he's done, he adds the cherry that he'd saved aside on top. "Good enough to eat," he breathes out and adores Robert's little response chuckle.

Looking at Robert like this, Aaron could kill to be inside him. It never stops delighting him, how overwhelming and how constant the need for Robert is. It makes him do things he never thought he would, come up with approaches to sex that were new to him all the time. He's never thought of himself as creative, but being with Robert has allowed for all sorts of these... extensions of who he is, he supposes you could call it, to manifest themselves. He's been learning to know himself better through his love and sometimes at night, when Robert is asleep, Aaron lies there quietly, listening to those even breaths and simply allowing himself to be ever so thankful.

Aaron licks for a moment at the last part of his ice cream masterpiece, then places a soothing hand on Robert's back, grabs his own cock and guides it slowly in from a lowered angle. No matter how many times he enters his husband, the first second is always too incredible to proceed. He takes in Robert's reaction through the sounds produced, through vibrating muscles, all a quiet, yet persistent invitation to advance. What Aaron loves about this position is that it aims directly for the prostate, which explains the impatience he's getting. He's nothing if not willing to humor, so he wraps an arm around Robert's neck, kisses the side of his face and pushes further in. It's all hip work now, rolling out and slamming back in from a short distance, their bodies flush together, so Aaron relishes the freedom this gives him to let his hands and mouth wander, to suck, bite and steal some of the ice cream melting between them, mingling with the unique flavor of Robert.

Robert's breathing is becoming more moan filled and plea-like. It's the cue for Aaron to pick up the tempo. He puts everything into each thrust, short as they may be, puts his powerful legs and lower back to good use, his intimate familiarity with Robert's prostate, is aware he's been hitting it every time and that his husband is probably seeing nothing but white by now. Something tightens impossibly in the body writhing beneath him and Aaron knows. A few seconds later, Robert practically screams, body convulsing and shaking all over. It grips Aaron, breaks his self-control and wrestles his own orgasm out of him. He wanted to hold on a while longer. Stay exactly where he is, burying himself repeatedly in the part of himself found outside of his own body. He collapses on top of Robert and maybe a good compromise is that he gives himself the permission not to move before he'll be able to clean both of them completely using no outside help. It will take him a few more minutes to gather up the strength for that. Aaron lets his mind take in how perfectly lined up they are in their post-coital mess. He knows and he will never let go of that knowledge.


End file.
